


Just Love

by LifeLover



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: There's a meeting for the Noahs. Road arrives early to find Tyki. Will feelingsbe revealed? Oneshot.





	Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go. This story is Road x Tyki. Why? Because I can't find ANY   
> Road and Tyki fanfic out there. Whenever I look, it's always Tyki x Allen, Road   
> x Allen, Tyki x Lenalee, Tyki x Lavi, etc. WHERE IS TYKI X ROAD? They are THE   
> perfect couple. Also I made the Millennium Earl seem a bit nicer, more fatherly.   
> I'm imagining that that would be a possible relationship he would have to the   
> other Noahs. I hope you enjoy and please comment. Oneshot. Old fic from my Fanfiction.net account.

The door opened and the teenage girl paused in the doorway.

Standing at the entrance to the meeting room, Road felt suddenly shy. Road was not normally shy; usually she was, to put it bluntly, brash, frank. At first glance, the room had seemed empty, but a second glimpse had revealed a lean figure sitting in one the chairs.

Tyki.

Road had known that Tyki would be there and yet ….. now she hesitated. Road had chosen a teenage girl as the form or manifestation of her Noah and it seemed determined to engulf her. How was she to tell Tyki that she loved him? Would she? By all accounts, and to everyone, she liked Allen Walker, the Exorcist. She had realized her stupidity after he had attacked Tyki. Tyki wasn't just her family, he was her life! Road was interrupted from her musings by a quiet voice.

"Are you going to come in or not?"

Startled, Road quickly walked in and sat down. She tried to act normal.

"Do you think the others are going to arrive on time?"

"I don't know," Tyki replied, his golden eyes regarding her quizzically. "Road, is something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

Road launched herself to hug Tyki, (as was her wont) saying, "No, there's nothing."

As Road's and Tyki's bodies impacted, Tyki winced. Road looked up at him.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Tyki tried to smile. "Why? Are you worried?"

"Yes!" Road exclaimed, "I am worried!"

Tyki was puzzled and yet … a secret hope fluttered in his chest. He brushed his long, dark chocolate ponytail behind him.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, dammit!" Road stopped suddenly, a blush stealing over her cheeks. Well, it was too late to turn back …..

"I love you, Tyki," Road finished in a soft whisper.

Tyki felt his cheeks flush as he looked down at Road, deciding to fix his gaze on her spiky indigo hair. He had loved her for ages, yet for her to return his affections had seemed like the stuff of dreams. He met her warm honey-coloured   
eyes.

"Don't you love Allen?'

Road shook her head vehemently. "Not anymore. Not since," here her blush deepened, "not since he assaulted you."

Tyki then took a chance. He bent his head and softly pressed his lips to Road's small ones. Road responded and for a while, they were only immersed with each other. When they had finished, they sat for a while, catching their breath. Road was nestled in Tyki's lap, his arms around her. They were disrupted when the door burst open and the others tumbled in.

"Sorry we're late," the Millennium Earl said. "We had to terminate some Exorcists along the way. However –"

Here the Earl was cut short as Jasdevi suddenly bawled out, "Hey, why is Road in Tyki's lap? Spill – what were you guys doing before came?"

Road and Tyki peeked at each other, smiled, then said simultaneously:

"Oh, nothing. Just love!"

The Millennium Earl smiled to himself as the other Noahs all started talking at once. He'd known that Road and Tyki were always destined to become a couple and it was about time that true love had been revealed. He raised his voice.

"Okay, settle down, I believe its past time to start our meeting."

As the Earl passed by Road and Tyki, he murmured "Congratulations on finding love."


End file.
